


Save a Ship, Ride a Captain

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Masturbation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Jack Rackham is a Quartermaster that serves his Captain well.
Relationships: "Calico" Jack Rackham/Charles Vane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Save a Ship, Ride a Captain

**Author's Note:**

> My first Vane/Rackham pairing - I was very reluctant to ruin a character who I consider My King - I hope you enjoy my decent into questionable regicide...

“Oh sweet lord,”

“Just keep thrusting,”

“Charles,” Came the reply, long and dripping with need.

“Dont you dare fucking stop, Jack.” Vane demanded, rising and falling over Rackham, naked and sweating in the sweltering heat. It only made him greedier for the man underneath, and Vane rubbed a hand across his chest, wiping away beads of sweat, flinging them down to the bed as he continued to impale himself upon Jack.

“I’m going to come, Charles,” Rackham whimpered from below.

Vane stopped, rising off Rackham’s prone form before reaching to the bedside table, snatching up a leather cord.

“Oh, Charles, please don't,” Jack protested, tried to wriggle out from under Vane, “I really don't need that,”

“You’re not coming until I’m done with you.”

Without another word, Vane straddled Rackhams’ thighs, deftly wrapping the leather cord three times around the swollen prick, twice around each of his balls, the hair catching and making Jack hiss in pain before tying it off and positioning himself above Rackham once again. 

Without any preamble, Charles held the tied, red cock steady, before sinking down to the base, his slick ass stretching easily around the girth until he was seated fully in Jack's lap.

“Charles, please,” Jack whined, his hands flexing in the scarf that tied him to the headboard above, straining, trying to reach Charles to touch. 

Vane had learnt early on that Jack touched and scratched, pulled and pinched anything he could get his hands on while Vane was riding him, and after a few abrupt and early finishes thanks to Rackham rubbing his nipples and pinching bruises into this thighs and belly, he’d decided to tie him. If anything, it made Jack even more desperate, but he had never tied his cock and balls before. That was new, and apparently a welcome development.

“Cmon Jack,” Vane moaned, his eyes slits as the cock inside rubbed over _that spot_ , “You don't wanna disappoint your captain, do you?”

“There’s many things that I would do for you, Charles,” Rackham panted, thrusting up into Vane in an opposing rhythm, “Disappointing you is not among them.”

Vane moaned, tilting his head back, hands on Jack’s chest as he took his pleasure from the body below. He could hear Jack panting, moaning, his harsh cries failing to be silenced as his tied dick was used for Vane’s pleasure. An indulgent smirk formed across Vane's face before looking down at Jack, whose hair was more of a mess than usual, who was sweating, biting his lower lip, and pink with exertion. 

Breathing heavily, Vane slowed the pace, until he was barely moving, allowing Jack to hammer up into him, the man below swearing and cursing loudly while Charles stilled, enjoying the constant grind over his prostate.

Charles was on the edge, his orgasm closing in fast, he noticed Jack was straining to keep an even rhythm. He put his hand on his cock, which was twitching and bouncing intime to Rackhams’ thrusting, and pulled hard and tight on his flesh, rubbing the fluid gathered at the tip across the purpling head.

Jack was grunting with the effort of fucking up into his captain, his thrusts faltering into pressing deep and grinding up against Charles, almost snarling at the man above, daring him to come.

With a hoarse shout, Charle’s came, striping Jack’s chest and abdomen with thick stripes of white, head hanging forward while he took in deep gulps of air, trying to stay upright while Jack continued to press in to him deeply.

“Charles,” Jack growled, struggling to free his hands, “Let me, you have to let me,”

“I’ve got you, Jack,” Charles whispered, climbing off Jack’s thin frame and laying down beside his quartermaster.

Vane quickly undid the leather cord and gentled the marks left behind before taking the reddish and lean length in his fist, and as tightly and hard as he jerked himself, did the same to Jack until Rackham came over himself, seed mingling with the cooling fluid from Charles, the man’s orgasm wide around a silent scream as he twisted within his bonds until finally he calmed and melted into Vane’s side all at once.

Charles reached up and let Jack’s hands go, which immediately wrapped around the other pirate, pulling him into a desperate kiss, the sweat and semen on Jack’s body pressing into Charles, but he really couldn’t be bothered to give it a thought.


End file.
